Orgins of the Earthborn Child
by FlamingSkulllTigress
Summary: Since Terra's supposed "Death", Beastboy spots another girl baring an uncanny resemblance to Terra. Could it be possible that Terra didn't die, and that she was somehow reincarnated? If so, The question now remains, where will her life lead her now. Will it lead her back to the Titans? And what about her family? Will She finally discover who she truly is?


I Do Not Own Teen Titans, but I do own the storyline...

Prologue:

My name is Terra, and I have done horrible things. I have sworn to serve a dark master and have commited crimes in his name. One by one I have betrayed everyone who used to be my friend...One by one I have destoryed the Teen Titans, and I have absolutley no regrets...

Chapter 1 - Lives old and new collide

I made my way into school, as a cold wind whiped through my long honey blonde hair. I shivered from the cold, and rubbed my arms as I fet goospebumps pop up on my skin. "Hey Tes!" I turned around, and saw my best friend Sherry running toward me. Her long brown ponytail flowed behind her, as she ran toward me. "Hey Sher sorry I'm late." I said with a grimace of embarresment. "Where were you last night? We were supposed to go catch that new Johnny Depp movie remember?" "Sorry, I fell asleep last night," I said with another grin of embarresment. "I was really tired last night, you know all that studying for the chemestry assignment." "Oh yeah," Sherry said with a slight laugh, let's get to it." Suddenly I felt like someone was behind me, and slowly turned around. It was then that I caught sight of a teenage boy with spiky green hair, rich deep purple eyes, wearing a purple jumpuit, and had green skin. _Green skin?_ I thought. _Maybe an exchange student? _"Hi." I said slowly, already feeling slightly creeped out by the way he was starting at me. "Terra! I knew it was you!" He said happily, as he hugged me tightly. I pulled away in alarm, and then said as calmly as I could. "Who's Terra? I think you have me confused with someone else, my name is Tessa Raine Johnson." I said, as I began to turn away from him, and walk with sherry through the front doors. "Who was that?" Sherry asked me, as the doors closed sliently behind us. "Don't know," I shrugged. "Most likely a creep if you ask me," Sherry continued. "He actually thought you were someone called Terra? what a stupid name." "Terra, don't you remember me?" I heard his voice, and realized that the doors hadn't closed all the way yet. "It's me Beastboy!" Sherry let out a laugh. "Beastboy?! what a freak." She said with a laugh. _Beastboy. _I thought Suddenly I felt a huge amount of pain shoot through my skull, vibrating all the way down my spine. I shut my eyes against the blinding pain in my head, and I began to see images circle around each other, as if I was watching a movie, and watching each scene over and over. I saw the same guy again, the one that called himself Beastboy, along with several others. One that looked like Batman's sidekick, a girl with long red hair, a dark gloomy-looking girl, and an african-american guy that looked kind of like a bionic man. "Titans, Go!" I heard the guy that looked like Batman's sidekick say in a voice that made him sound like a leader. _Titans? _I thought slowly, and the pain I was feeling began to increase. Then I saw a girl that looked like an exact copy of me, except I wasn't sure that it was me or not. I saw a huge battle being played out, in which I know saw a glimmering silver statue of what appeared to be me, or at least a girl that looked like me, standing inside a large dark cave, with red roses on it, and below it, read 'Terra, A friend to all, and a true Titan.' More pain shot through my skull, as I soon passed out.

When I woke up next, I realised slowly that I wasn't lying in a hospital bed, but It was a different place. I sat up slowly, and realised I was in a room that looked like it had belonged to a young walls around me were painted in deep blue, with light blue swirls around it to resemble what appered to be waves. and there were all sorts of different stuffed animals strewn everywhere. I didn't really have time to fully take in exactly where I was, because at that moment, I heard footsteps approching, and then I saw myself staring into the eyes of a young girl, and by my gussing estimate she couldn't have been no more then the age of five to six, with light ocean blue eyes, with matching colored hair, that was pulled back into a wavy ponytail with curly ends. "Hi, good your awake." She said slowly, as she turned over her shoulder. "Neo! She's awake." She called out over her shoulder, then she turned back to look at me. My light blue eyes drifted over to a young boy that appeared to be my age, with fiery red hair, and matching colored eyes carrying a tray full of food. He sat down the tray of food, and looked at me up and down, as though I was a suspect or something. "What's your name?" He asked, glaring into my eyes. "T-Tessa." I said slowly. "Tessa Johnson." I saw his fiery red eyes lit up for a second then turn dull with dissapointment. "Aqua, She's not her." He said in a low voice, not caring that I was within hearing range or not. "What are you talking about Neo?" The girl, known as Aqua said slowly. "She's has to be! She has to be her!" "What are you talking about?" I said slowly. "My name is Aqua," The girl introduced herself. "This is my older brother Igneo." She said pointing over to the guy with fiery red hair and eyes. "My brother, and I, along with the rest of our team, have been looking for a special young girl that has powers like us," She explained. "We've been assigned by her older brother of the Markov Family to take her back home." "Markov family?" I said in disbelief. "Soory, but I think you've got the wrong girl." I then swung my legs over the foot of the bed then proceeded to head toward the door, when I faintly heard Beastboy's words play over in my mind,_ "Terra, don't you remember me? It's me Beastboy!" _Suddenly I felt another wave of pain shoot through my head again. I put one hand to my head, as a wave of dizziness came over me, and I had to stop myself from falling over. "Hey, are you okay?" Aqua asked, glancing up at me with those innocent ocean blue eyes. "Terra." I muttered, while struggling to breath. "M-My n-name is T-Terra." The next thing I saw was nothing but pitch black darkness, as I passed out.

Author's Note: I realise that this is a short chapter, but the rest will explain itself soon engough, along with Terra's Past of origins, and where her life may lead her now. Will it lead her back to the Titans, or will she join up with another band of superheroes? Review and tell me what you think so far, and let me know if you think I should keep going with this story.


End file.
